The invention relates to the field of baby carriers, specifically to a baby carrier which is convertible to function either as a baby stroller or as a baby backpack.
Small children have traditionally been transported about in wheeled carriers such as strollers or carriages. A baby carrier of this type, while adequate for its intended purpose, is cumbersome and difficult to use over rough terrain.
A recent innovation in the field of baby carriers is the development of backpacks which allow small children to be carried upon one's back. These backpack carriers are particularly useful for carrying children over terrain not suitable for use with wheeled strollers or carriages, and also particularly useful for carrying small children in crowded areas. An example of a child backpack carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,670, issued to Margaret S. Hansson, on Jan. 14, 1969.
Both the wheeled baby carriers and the baby backpack carriers are widely used for transporting small children. However, as a result of the increasing desire on the part of parents to bring their children with them while participating in various activities, the need has developed for a carrier which is convertible to either a baby stroller or a baby backpack carrier. By having a carrier convertible to function either as a wheeled stroller or a baby backpack carrier, the need to carry both types of carriers is eliminated.
Examples of devices which are convertible to function as either a baby backpack or stroller are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,115, issued to Miller on Oct. 5 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,837, issued to Kao on June 12 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,428, issued to Harada et al. on Dec. 11, 1984.
In general, the convertible stroller/backpack carriers disclosed by these references are awkward when positioned on one's back due to the numerous collapsible or folding legs attached to the carrier main frame. A further disadvantage with presently available convertible stroller/backpack carriers is the manner by which these carriers are hoisted upon an individual's back. Basically, these carriers include two shoulder straps attached to the frame, with a first of these straps slipped over one shoulder prior to slipping the second strap over the other shoulder. Each strap adjusts to a comfortable length. Prior to slipping on the second strap, the carrier must be wrestled up off the ground, with or without the assistance of another person. The upward lifting of the carrier is particularly difficult when the child is sitting in the carrier, and thus in most cases, the assistance of a second person is needed to raise and mount the backpack on the wearer's back.
There thus exists the need to provide a ccnvertible stroller/backpack carrier which is not awkward or difficult to hoist up on one's back.